Bell Chimes
by Monickat2
Summary: What if the shy brainiac Herione has a secret crush on school Mr. Popular Draco Malfoy. What if he sits next to her during potions and she speaks back to None other than Severus Snape, his favourite teacher. As you can see, life is pretty much messed up. Dramione ONE- SHOT. Please read and review


**A/N So, this is my first ever written story. it was an idea I just randomly got while sitting in my room in Indian summer. Read and review.**

* * *

Humph! I got up, brushed the dust off my long cloak. Why I had to wear the cloak was beyond me. But school commanded it and here I was. I was always comfortable in a pair of pants and t- shirts and comfortable sneakers. I looked through the folds of my cloak. My wand was safe. The bells rang. I don't know how many people notice the bells of Hogwarts. The huge bells with their calming chimes were my refuge from the past, present and future.

I looked around quickly to make sure no one saw me. Of course, I saw that blond head turning the other way round and shaking uncontrollably. Immediately, I looked down and blushed. It was uncommon for me to blush and only this guy made me do that. I could hear his soft laughter as I proceeded to class.

His name was Draco Malfoy and if I said he was the hottest guy in my year, it was an understatement. But, he was a pureblood and I was muggle- born. There was no way he could like me. I had grown to have a huge crush on him, possibly the biggest crush in the history of Hogwarts.

I sat in my first class of the day- Potions conducted by Snape- the meanest professor in Hogwarts. And sadly, Draco was his favourite student and I his most hated student. I guess you are thinking what a whole mess my life is.

I felt the chair next to me move. But I didn't bother to look up. Only Ron or Harry sat near me after all and that was because they were hated too. Sometimes Thomas or Finnigan would sit and they usually didn't bother me.

"Ahem".

The person next to me cleared their throat. I knew it was a boy.

I looked up, mildly interested.

Immediately, every cell in my body was shouting 'blond alert!'

"Yes?" I asked. I mentally slapped myself. How lame and how sad!

"Do you mind if I sit here? All the other places are taken."

"Umm. Sure." I certainly had lost my ability to form coherent sentences.

He must have noticed me gazing like a stupid because he chuckled.

"I am glad to meet you. Your name is Hermione Granger right? You were the one who always answers the questions but is shot down by Professor Snape and you were the one who fell on the stairs today."

"Yes, though I have to ask you to not breathe a word of my falling down on the stairs. It was not exactly very dignified, if you know what I mean?"

He was grinning. And I was really glad that he had noticed me and observed me much.

"But I have to properly introduce myself. My name is Hermione Granger. I love books and hate spells if they go bad."

"I am sorry to hear that. My name is Draco Malfoy and I hate books and seem to love spells going bad because that's what I get whenever I try to do anything with my wand."

He winked and I laughed. He seemed to be nice.

Snape chose that moment to come and disturb our pleasant conversation. I swear that man has a special ability to disrupt happy moments.

"Granger! Stand up please!"

I stood up. I hadn't done any mistake and I was made to stand in front of the class. Seriously, if I were a steam engine I would have puffed full steam ahead.

"Yes sir?"

I was trying to hide my obvious displeasure at being made to stand when I had done nothing wrong. As I was saying before, the man had an uncanny ability to disrupt and ruin anything and everything. And add the power of bringing out the worst of anyone.

That's Snape for you.

Even the most annoying Peeves didn't bring out the bad in me as this guy. I would sit through even the most boring lecture than sit here in Snape's class. But, sadly I loved Potions and only he taught it.

As if he could sense my mental drabbling, the cold voice resonated through the cold dungeons.

"Granger, I am disappointed in your work. The essay which you had written was too much for your level. I would appreciate it if you stuck to your syllabus. Also, I had asked a four foot essay. You gave me four foot and one inch long essay. I don't think I need to remind you that I like rules and orders to be followed."

I swear I would have killed him then and there. Near me, Draco was looking at me sympathetically. I didn't need anybody's pity right then. I saw red.

Here I was trying to prove everyone that a muggle- born could be as good as or even better than any pure- blood known in the history of magic. Did they know how much effort I put for everything to make it perfect? Did they think I was an insufferable know it all? Did they know my past?

It was time for me to start speaking.

"Sir, is anything not understandable in my essay?" It was not a question, it was a remark. I had got my first chance to sit with my crush and here I was speaking cheekily to his favourite teacher.

Snape's cold face gave away nothing, but I could sense the tension in the room.

"Detention, Ms. Granger, Saturday 7pm."

It took all my willpower to not look at Snape and point my tongue at him. I swear he got the worst out of me.

After class, I gathered my books and ran out of the class only to drop them all in the corridor.

"Be careful Granger. You could hurt yourself and others."

The musical voice of Draco Malfoy reached my ears. Here I was, a complete failure and most hated girl and the most sought after guy decides to help me gather my books.

And, he also happens to be the person I crush on.

As I said, my life is pretty messed up.

"Th… Th… Thanks" I stammered.

"I'll walk with you. You don't seem to be in a very good state of mind. I think that it was awfully brave of you to speak up for yourself. I would like to say that don't let whatever Snape say get to you. He seems to really love humiliating you in class. It's not your fault he can be so crabby to you in particular."

I wanted so badly to run to my dorm and cry. But no, Hermione Granger was made of sterner stuff. She was not some girl who cried if she got scolded. Hermione Granger is the cleverest witch of her year and she is muggle- born but, it's all hard work and pure skill that has made her who she was. She'll prove it to anyone who dares to challenge her.

"Is it my fault to be muggle- born? Is it my fault that I like to take extra pains and do extra stuff? No, I don't think so. I have held for so long against that man. I'll prove to him that just because I am a muggle- born doesn't grant him permission to make Potions the most trying class for me. "

"You know, you're really brave. I have never told this to anyone but I really wish I had the same amount of courage. Everything is going to be fine. You'll see."

I could feel sincerity ringing in every syllable he spoke. He was confessing something that he hasn't told anyone to me. Me! Of all people, he had chosen Hermione Granger to confess it.

I felt happy.

"Thanks for trusting me. You're secret is safe in my hands."

He simply said, "I know."

"Do you know that what you said is possibly the most encouraging comment I have had all day. I feel so much better already."

He started."Are you talking about the confession part?"

He looked confused.

"No, silly. The part where you said I was brave and the part where you said that everything is going to be fine was what made me happy. When I left the class, I felt like running and kicking the wall. But now, I feel like going and taking a walk around the pond. It's my free time anyway. Do you want to come?"

I really wanted him to come, but there was only so much I could hope for.

Surprisingly, he grinned and informed me that it was his free time too and he'd love to go on a walk with me. Me! Plain old Hermione Granger got Draco Malfoy to go on a walk with her. I was so happy that I would have jumped up and down.

Throughout the whole one hour we walked, we talked about our lives. I told him everything about muggle life and he listened with rapt attention. It felt good to have someone to talk to.

We found a place on the bank and we sat down. It was soon time for the other classes. But, I didn't want to leave. I wanted to sit there. But, I realised it was time and I stood up to leave. When I turned to take my bag he took it and handed it to me. It was kind of sweet.

He looked me in the eye and started speaking.

"Hermione Granger, I promise to stand by you and help you. I don't care what people say. I don't care if you are muggle- born. I have always been attracted to you and I really like you."

I didn't know what to say. I just hugged him and he hugged me back. He stroked my hair and held me tight. It felt so good. I whispered.

"I really like you too. More than you can think of."

He pulled back and said,

"It's not true Granger, I like you more!" He winked and put on that idiotic grin.

It felt so nice to hear those words coming out of him. I felt loved and trusted. I felt happy for the first time since I came to this school.

I spoke again. "How about we do this again tomorrow?"

He just continued grinning.

"I'll be waiting for tomorrow!"

Just then, the bells rang and I noticed them again. But this time, they weren't my refuge; they were my remainder that my refuge was with a certain blond guy who was standing next to me.

I suddenly felt that I could handle anything that happens.

* * *

**A/N This one is quite long and I have to say that I enjoyed writing it. Click that button down there and review.**


End file.
